Not Until It Was You
by LaniLaniDuck
Summary: Blaine and Kurt cuddle. Blaine muses over a few things. Post Original Song tiny fic that is MADE of fluff.


Hey guys, I'm finally back from South America, and I've finally recovered enough from Original Songs to have more than just THEY KISSED running around my brain. Seriously, I've been a mess of flail.

Anyway. This came into my head and it didn't want to be a real story any more than my last fic did, but it wouldn't go away and leave space for something better until I'd finished it, so here it is. Until a couple minutes ago, it was titled "The Klaine Drabble That WOULDN'T DIE" on my computer.

Yaaaaaaay fanfiction. I love you guys, as always.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Klaine, or anything else in this. I don't even own the words, since you can't own words. I'd say I own the plot, but this doesn't really have any.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a liarface, you know that?"

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend with a start, a confused "Huh?" moving past his lips.

"You're a liarface," Kurt explained, his voice rising over the movie they'd been watching on TV, his cheek rubbing against Blaine's chest a little as his jaw moved, his hair tickling Blaine's chin. He smelled amazing. "Because you, Blaine Anderson, swept me off my feet. Not good at romance my ass."

And Blaine just laughed, because this was something he'd been thinking about for a while.

"I didn't think I was good at romance," He replied. "Not until it was you."

A contented sigh escaped Kurt, and he snuggled closer into Blaine's chest, one of his hands gripping slightly at the soft, navy blue fabric of his sweater.

"It's true," He continued after a moment. "Everything that had to do with boys- everything- I couldn't figure out. I tried grand gestures and I tried flirting, I tried everything I could think of. But I just ended up a blithering idiot."

"I know. I saw." Kurt commented, an eyebrow raised and a drawl in his voice. Blaine grinned, and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"The _point_-" he was momentarily distracted as Kurt took his hand and laced their fingers together, his thumb rubbing against Blaine's absently. He blinked his eyes forcefully to remind him of what he was saying, and pretended the pause was purposeful, for emphasis. "-is that I never knew what to do with myself. And when I realized how I feel about you... that all went away. I looked at you and there you were and I knew, in an instant, that it was all going to be right."

They lay there for a while, sprawled across the couch in Kurt's living room, their legs tangled together, their bodies resting on each other, overlapping in a way that was miraculous in its normalcy. They watched their movie, the old hollywood scenes flickering black and white on their faces.

"And then I guess I swept you off your feet," Blaine said a few minutes later. "I didn't know that was what I was doing. I just knew I had to do something, anything, to be with you. As soon as possible. And I knew you. I knew that music was the way to get to your heart. So I asked Wes and David and Trent to do me a favor, and they talked to the rest, and it was set. Everyone wanted us together, Kurt," He laughed a little at this, still in slight disbelief at how all of his choir-mates had jumped at a chance to help him. "It was so easy. All of it. And god, when I first kissed you- when I walked into that room, and you looked so damn beautiful... I was terrified."

Kurt giggled, and fondness bubbled up through Blaine's body. It made him feel like flailing, or dancing, or making a ridiculous face, or throwing his homework into the air in celebration of the adorable boy he was cuddling with.

"But I knew what to say. Even then. Because... I guess the words weren't about me anymore. Before, I was trying to get guys to like _me. _To see _me. _But you already saw me, Kurt. You did from the beginning. And all I wanted was to show you that I finally saw you. Even if it took me forever. All my words were there for you. And since it was for you, it was the simplest thing."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes holding a question. "Why does that make it so different?" he asked.

"If it's for you, why shouldn't I do it?" Blaine asked in return. "If it's for you, then chickening out and hiding is just selfish. But it was for you. And it was for us. And that wasn't difficult. That was just right."

And they both took a breath, a big one. So big the room seemed to move with it, the dark around them soft and chill, but they couldn't be bothered by it. The gentle heat of their two bodies was enough. It was them. And that wasn't difficult. As Blaine craned his neck, and Kurt propped himself on one arm, twisting his upper body at an awkward angle to press their lips together, they were just right.


End file.
